Predatory, Animalistic
by Bluebaby555
Summary: She was a vampire. He was a werewolf. Tyler/Caroline.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Love these two together so much and wanted to try and write a little something with them.**

Predatory. Animalistic. She was a vampire. He was a wolf. These characteristics were ingrained in Caroline and Tyler and although they could suppress and mask them at times they were still there lingering just below the surface. It didn't make matters any better that they were also 17 (yes Caroline would be forever 17-years-old but the hormones were still there) and confused about who and what they were. When a strong attraction and then love, the most potent drug of all, were thrown into the mix well, an explosion of epic proportions was bound to happen.

If Tyler was asked how or why it happened he wouldn't be able to tell you. There weren't yet words created in any language to describe what occurred. All Tyler knew was that he had gotten angry and she was there. Hell, she was the reason he got angry to begin with.

Caroline hadn't meant to but it was killing her, eating away at her knowing that Tyler had no other werewolf to talk to about what was going on. Sure, he could talk to her but vampires and werewolves didn't exactly experience the same things. She hadn't meant to tell him about his uncle Mason and what happened but it all poured out the morning after the second full moon as she sat on her knees in front of him watching the painful tears pour down his face. He was still chained up and he was filthy and naked and so battered and beaten down after the transformation. It was going to take a long time for him to get even close to being used to it.

_"I can't do this anymore." Tyler choked. "I can't Caroline. It was even worse this time."_

Even though she was powerful and strong Caroline had never felt more weak and helpless in her entire life watching Tyler suffer and the thought that it was going to be a long time before he could deal with the transformation much more smoothly made her dead heart ache.

_I need. I need." Were the only words Tyler could sputter out._

That's when Caroline broke. Hearing him so desperate she cracked. The words spilled out of her and she couldn't stop herself. She told him about Mason and Katherine and what Mason's fate had been. She told him that there were more of his kind out there, she knew it, and maybe he could track down that Jules girl and get her to talk to him.

She regretted saying all of this as soon as she stopped talking. Tyler looked into her eyes his jaw tightly clenched and quivering. There was a hint of yellow forming in his dark eyes. He was eerily still and quiet. The calm before the storm. Caroline had never been more scared and her instincts told her to run to get the hell out of that cellar and as far away from Tyler and Mystic Falls as possible but her legs wouldn't budge.

Before she even had time to process anything Tyler lunged forward. He slammed her down onto her back, his large hands on either side of her face digging into the concrete. The chains that held him were straining. Caroline didn't close her eyes. She didn't move or make a sound. There was a pissed off wolf on top of her and although Tyler was now in his human form he was still fresh from the transformation and she wasn't sure what would happen if he bit her. For some strange reason though Caroline was all right with the thought of death that loomed over her. She knew what happened to Rose and in a messed up masochistic way she thought she sort of deserved it for lying to Tyler all this time.

With there eyes boring into each others for what felt like an eternity Caroline felt a wave of shock jolt through her stiff body when Tyler's lips came crashing down to hers. For a split second she thought he was going in for the kill until she felt his fire hot lips move against hers hungrily, ravenously. His body was burning hot and she welcomed the searing feeling it had against her own cool flesh. There was no time to stop and think and she kissed him back with equal force just as hungry, just as ravenous. Her nails raked down his shoulder blades and he growled into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance neither one willing to relent.

Caroline shoved roughly at Tyler's chest and he flew off of her landing on his back. Then she was on top of him. The only sounds that could be heard were the rattling chains, ragged breathing, and Tyler's heart pounding away at a dangerous speed. Caroline bit down on Tyler's bottom lips and tasted the salty metallic blood. Something in the back of her mind was telling her that his blood wasn't going to hurt her. In fact it did the opposite. It made her feel stronger. Tyler's hands dug into her silky blond hair and he jolted up smashing her into the stone wall. She pulled and yanked at his hair as his lips melted with hers. There was a loud popping noise and the chains holding Tyler by the neck and wrists had reached their limit. They broke and pooled around Tyler's feet. He broke away from Caroline and his breathing was harsh and erratic.

"I need you." He said in a forceful whisper before crushing his body to hers to claim her as his own.

**THE END**


End file.
